


Our Sweet Secret

by BumbleBeeDoll



Series: MGS Rarepair Week 2017! [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, M/M, MGS Rarepair Week, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Venom is wicked needy and loves bb a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: Big Boss gives Venom a very unexpected visit and one thing leads to another.Day Two of MGS Rarepair Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of MGS Rarepair Week!  
> Today's prompt is Secrets~

Big Boss and Venom shared a secret.  

A secret that only the two of them knew at the moment. 

Ocelot's self-hypnosis would wear off soon and Kaz would find out soon too, but for now it was their secret. 

It made Venom feel connected to Big Boss in a way that no one else could ever imagine. He had had deep feelings for the powerful man since he became a medic for MSF, working hard to become one of Big Boss' best soldiers. He threw himself in front of that bomb to protect his beloved Boss and although he succeeded, he'd have no idea until almost ten years later.  

When Venom's hypnosis wore off, he didn't know how to feel at first. The life he had lead turned out to be a big lie to the whole world but he didn't end up feeling any remorse for his old self. He accepted the fate he was given and continued on in the man he loved's honor. He had sat on his bed listening to Big Boss' tape over and over again. Listening to his alluring voice and the words so intently. 

 _"I'm Big Boss and you are too."_  

 _\---_  

Venom was seated at his desk in his quarters when a masked soldier entered his room unexpectedly. He didn't look up from the paperwork he was signing and let out a grunt towards the soldier. 

"Is there a reason you have entered my private quarters without my permission, soldier?" He grumbled towards him, his pen flying across the papers, wanting to be done already. 

"Well, since I technically run this place too, I think I can go wherever I like."  

Venom snapped his head up and his heart dropped to his stomach to see Big Boss himself standing there, the mask now removed. Big Boss crossed his arms and quirked a brow at him. "What? No words of welcome?" He said to Venom, sarcastically. Venom pushed back from his desk, his chair getting knocked over in the progress and his hand shot to his forehead in a salute. 

"B-Boss!" He shouted, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe he was standing right here in front of him. Big Boss gestured his hands to him in a calming motion and shushed him. "Not too loud, V."  

Venom lowered his hand and his head, a deep flush spreading across his cheeks. He walked in front of his desk and played with his hands. He was acting like an imbecile in front of the man he adored and respected so much. Big Boss walked over to him, his footsteps silent, and held Venom's face in his hand. 

"It really is like looking into a mirror.. For the most part anyway." He mumbled and then let go of his face. Venom let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Big Boss had just held his face. His heart was beating rapidly.  

Was he dreaming? 

Oh please say he wasn't dreaming. 

He cursed his horn for making him hallucinate at times and he hoped so badly this wasn't another Paz moment.  

Big Boss leaned against Venom's desk next to him and placed a cigar between his lips. Venom stared at those lips and wondered what they felt like. Were they rough? Or maybe they were soft? He knew he'd never know but he'd like to imagine it anyway. Big Boss lit the cigar and took in a puff of it then slowly let the smoke out between his lips. He turned his head towards Venom and smirked. 

"You're acting like you've seen a ghost, V." 

"Well... I sort of am. I never expected you to come and visit, Boss. Not to say I'm not thrilled..." He rambled out and Big Boss let out a chuckle. 

"Thrilled? I'm flattered." He said and Venom's face went flush again. He turned away from Big Boss and sat against the desk as well. The two stood there in silence, Big Boss puffing on his cigar and Venom was unsure of what to say to the man. He was still so dumbstruck that Big Boss was standing right next to him. He was here with him and talking to him. He turned his head back when Big Boss started to touch his bionic arm. 

"… You saved my life, V." He grumbled out and Venom mouth went dry. "It's thanks to you I'm still here and that I've been able to do my operations while the rest of the world focuses on you." Venom only nodded his head in response. Big Boss snuffed out his cigar and leaned closer to him and Venom's breath hitched. 

"Is there anything I can do to help repay you?" Big Boss whispered against his lips, the smell of cigar smoke still lingering. He knew how Venom felt about him. He had always known, even when he was still the medic back at MSF. He figured this is what Venom wanted and he was more than willing to let him have it. Venom stared at his superior and Big Boss' lone eye only stared back. Venom swallowed anxiously and let himself lean forward. He closed his eye and pressed his scarred lips to Big Boss'. He was relieved when Big Boss kissed him back with as much pressure. 

His lips were soft. 

Big Boss moved to stand in front of Venom and placed his hands onto his hips. Venom wrapped his arms around Big Boss' shoulders and let out a moan when Big Boss deepened the kiss. Their tongues collided and he let Big Boss take control. He could feel himself growing in his pants and once Big Boss broke away from him, his was breathing was ragged. A thin line of saliva connected their lips and Big Boss kissed him hard again. He broke away once again and lifted Venom onto his desk. He stood in between his thighs and began to kiss and nip at Venom's neck. Venom let out soft moans at the feeling and rolled his head to the side so Big Boss had better access to his neck. 

"B-Boss... I've missed you so much..." He whispered out to him and Big Boss bit his neck harshly, earning a cry from Venom. He felt like he was being marked and his dick twitched at the thought. Big Boss pulled away from his neck, satisfied with the mark he left and kissed Venom harshly again. His hands went to Venom's shirt and ripped it off of him, breaking the kiss. Venom went to do the same but Big Boss wouldn't let him.  

"Please..." He groaned to him but Big Boss only shut him up with a quick kiss. Big Boss went to work at getting Venom's pants and boots off and left him only in his boxers. He ran his large hands along Venom's strong, thick thighs and let out a sigh. 

"You're beautiful, you know that, V?" He growled into his ear and Venom felt like he was going to melt. He couldn't believe all of this attention he was getting from his Boss. He had a wet spot on his boxers from where his strong erection was prodding against and Big Boss ghosted his hand by it. Venom let out a needy moan and Big Boss ripped his boxers off to join the rest of Venom's clothes on the floor. Venom's cock stood at attention towards Big Boss, a droplet of precum at the tip. Big Boss stepped away from Venom and he let out a whine when his Boss left him.  

"Touch yourself." Big Boss ordered and Venom shyly began to palm himself, looking away from his Boss. His face was bright red but he'd do anything Big Boss said. Big Boss stared him, watching his actions and Venom was letting out deep moans. Venom noticed the bulge in Big Boss' pants and bit his lip. Big Boss came back to stand between his thighs again and pushed Venom's hand away from his leaking cock. He whined again and Big Boss placed a hand on his large chest, pushing him down onto the table.  

"Keep whining like that and I won't fuck you, V. You got that?." He threatened Venom and his throat got dry again. He sat up, leaning back on his arms, and nodded his head furiously, acknowledging his words. 

"I'm sorry.." 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"...I'm sorry, sir." 

"Good boy, V."Big Boss cooed at him and he placed two fingers onto Venom's lips. "Suck." He growled and Venom opened his mouth, inviting the two digits in. He lapped at them with tongue and sucked down on them, coating them in his saliva. He moaned around the fingers and his eyes widened to see that Big Boss had undone his own fly. Big Boss' cock was now sticking out of his pants and he was slowly jerking himself off. 

"That's it... Good boy." He groaned to his doppelganger. He pulled the two fingers from his mouth and pushed his thighs further apart. He brought Venom's hips forward to they were slightly hanging off of the end of the desk and Venom loosely placed his legs around him. Big Boss slowly worked a single, thick finger into his tight entrance and Venom laid back down onto the desk, letting out a deep groan in his throat. Big Boss worked the finger all the way in and slowly fingered him. When he felt like Venom was ready, he added the second finger. Venom was now moaning uncontrollably and Big Boss leaned over him to place his unused hand over his mouth. He worked his fingers faster and Venom's eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open behind Big Boss' hand. He bit his lip when Big Boss removed his thick fingers and his hand from his mouth but was pleased to see that he was now taking a bottle of lube out of his pocket. 

He worked the lube over his cock, pumping himself a few times before he lined the head of his cock up with Venom's entrance. Venom moaned aloud when he pushed into him and reached for something, anything to grip onto. Big Boss leaned over him and Venom's hands went instantly to his shoulders. He slipped fully into Venom and Venom let out a silent moan, his mouth hanging open again. 

God, he was _big_.  

Big Boss didn't give him any time to adjust and went straight into pounding into him. Venom held onto his shoulders for dear life and was trying to fight back the loud moans that wanted to come from him. It hurt at first but soon turned into pleasure. He'd take anything Big Boss was willing to give him. Big Boss gave him a harsh kiss on the lips and Venom kissed him back desperately. His cock throbbed at the feeling of Big Boss' lips on his and the feeling of being full of his cock. His cock was leaking precum even more now and he needed to be touched. He reached a hand down to jerk himself off but Big Boss slapped his hand away. 

"P-Please... Boss..." He cried out, his moans nearing sobs now. It was so good but his cock also hurt from not being touched. All he got in return was Big Boss' grunts as he fucked him harder. Venom was loving hearing his Boss' moans and his mind was going hazy. His eyes were rolling back again and he felt drool come out of the side of his mouth. He let out a loud cry when Big Boss started to jerk him off.  

"Oh! Oh, B-Boss..!" He sobbed out, the pleasure was all too much. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He never wanted it to end. He didn't want Big Boss to leave. He came with a loud moan, his cum covering his stomach and chest. Big Boss slowed his pace down and Venom was letting out heavy breaths, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. His heart felt like it was going to burst out his chest. Big Boss suddenly pulled out of him and he looked up at him, questioningly. 

"Get on your knees, V." He ordered and Venom slid himself off of the desk and onto the floor, the cum on his chest now slowly sliding down his body. He didn't care, he was just waiting for Big Boss' next order. Big Boss began to palm himself and placed a hand on the back of Venom's head. 

"Open your mouth..." He grunted out and Venom opened obediently and stuck his tongue out. He looked up at Big Boss, waiting. Big Boss let out a deep groan, one that would have made Venom come if he hadn't just come himself, and shot thick ropes of his cum across Venom's face. Venom closed his one eye as to not get anything in it and took it all happily. Once Big Boss was done Venom slowly opened his eye and swallowed what was on his tongue and what had landed in his mouth. Big Boss pet his hair and admired his work. 

"You look so good, V." He said down to him and Venom pressed into his touch. The two cleaned themselves up and got themselves dressed. Big Boss stood by the door, signaling he was going to leave. 

"Boss... Will you come back?" Venom asked him quietly, hoping the answer would be a yes. 

"We'll have to see, V." He said to him and gave him one last kiss. Venom clung to him and Big Boss had to pull himself away from him.  

"What happened here is a secret. No one can ever know I was here." He whispered to Venom and he nodded his head in reply. Big Boss placed the mask back over his head and left. Venom stood there in his quarters processing everything that had just happened. He sunk to the floor on his knees and hoped with everything that he had that Big Boss would return. 

\--- 

Ocelot and Kaz had eventually remembered and learned the truth about Venom being Big Boss' stand in so now that secret had included them too.  

But Big Boss and Venom had a new secret now.  

Just for the two of them to think back on. 

A secret the two would carry to their graves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I love this ship a lot ;w; I promise not all of my fics for this week are going to be smut! I have fluffy and angsty ones coming too! :)  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com]


End file.
